fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission to Qo'noS (Star Trek into Darkness)
As Captain Kirk pilots their vehicle to John Harrison's location, Sulu sends his message, giving Harrison two minutes to surrender, or he will be wiped out with new advanced weapons. His message is assertive enough that it startles the previously sceptical Dr. McCoy. While flying around Qo'noS, Uhura and Spock begin to argue, much to Kirk's dismay. Uhura is upset at Spock's apparent lack of feelings recently, especially after his rescue at Nibiru. Spock tries to assure her she is mistaken by his attitude. He recalls his mind meld with Admiral Pike, and how he felt Pike's final emotions before his death. They reminded him of how he felt when Vulcan was destroyed by Nero. He assures Uhura that he simply does not want that kind of despair anymore, and his feelings for her are still as strong as ever. Their relief is short-lived as their ship comes under fire from a D4 Class Klingon vessel, apparently on a random patrol. Without any offensive capabilities, Kirk is given access to all the ship's fuel cells to evade the patrol's fire and try to outrun it. He finds a narrow space and squeezes the ship through it, evading capture. Kirk thinks they have escaped, but Uhura suggests they may be jamming sensors. They are soon surrounded by three more D4 ships, ordering them to land. Uhura tells them they will be tortured, interrogated and killed. She insists she be allowed to try to reason with them. They land, and Uhura leaves the shuttle, confronted by about fifteen Klingon warriors in full-face armored helmets. Spock warns Kirk not to interfere, lest he incur their wrath and Uhura's. Still, Kirk gets some phasers ready just in case. Uhura tells the Klingon patrol that they are on the planet to arrest a criminal who has put both their planets in danger. The leader of the patrol, who removes his helmet, tells her he has little concern for Humans killing Humans. She counters that the criminal has no honor, hoping to play on the Klingons' strong traditions. He grabs Uhura and draws a knife, prepared to kill her. Suddenly, somebody shoots down the Klingon patrol: it's Harrison, armed with a rapid fire rifle and a larger beam cannon. The Enterprise officers attack, in a mix of phaser fire and hand-to-hand combat. Kirk has little luck physically, but is able to shoot several Klingon warriors armed with disruptors and various blade weapons, including daggers and bat'leths. Harrison proves to be very adept with his phaser cannon as well as hand-to-hand. Other Klingon ships drop reinforcements, but they are killed as well. Harrison kills the last few Klingons with their own knives. He turns his cannon on Kirk, and asks how many of those torpedoes he has. Spock replies after Kirk doesn't saying that they have 72. Harrison immediately surrenders unconditionally. Kirk accepts, then attempts to knock Harrison out by punching and beating him repeatedly, none of which has any effect on him whatsoever. Category:Fan Fiction